five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyon Vastia
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' At some point in his Childhood Lyon left his home to look for the strongest wizard in order train as their Apprentice. Eventually he ended in the Land of Isvan were he found the strongest wizard in the Country Ur who took him as apprentice and taught Ice-Make Magic. At some point he and his teacher were searching the ruins of a town that been destroyed by Deliora for any survivors. They found a boy around his age called Gray Fullbuster. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together, not long afer Gray found out that demon Deliora was nearby and went confront it. Lyon and Ur went after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the Demon seriously. Before he could Lyon froze him in ice, knocking him unconscious and then proceed to use the same spell to sacrifice herself to seal away the and kill the demon. But she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Lyon and Gray then went their separate ways. Lyon gathered information to thaw the ice to defeat the demon(which he fought was still alive) and gather comrades among being Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta all who had lost their families to the demon and went to the northern continent were the demon was placed b the Magic Council. They brought the demon to Galuna Island and used the spell Moon Drip to thaw the ice for three years. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Post-Invasion Arc' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Lyon is one the three strongest wizards in his guild he was able to fight on par Act of order and one Fairy Tail's strongest wizards Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. During the 7 year time skip he officially beame an S-Class Wizard. During the Grand Magic Games he was able to figt on par Kagura Mikazuchi Mermaid Heel's Strongest Wizard. So far in the war he was able fight on par with Deidara a member of the Akatsuki and he was able to defeat Sakon and Ukon a member of the Sound 4. 'Magic' Ice-Make ( Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. As an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. * Dynamic Ice-Make: Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice. ** Ice-Make: Eagle ( Īguru): Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. ** Ice-Make: Snow Dragon ( Sunō Doragon): Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. ** Ice-Make Hedgehog (針鼠ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu) : Lyon covers majority of his body in spikes. Protecting him from melee attacks. ** Ice-Make Wolf ** Ice-Make: Snow Tiger ( Sunō Taigā): Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target. ** Ice-Make: Water Serpent ( Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact. ** Ice-Make: Ape ( Eipu): Lyon creates a large ape from ice. ** Ice-Make: Serpent: ''' *** '''Ice Make: Eight-Headed Serpent ** Ice Make: Phoenix ** Ice-Make: Puffer Fish: Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass. * Static Ice-Make: Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. ** Ice-Make: Ice Wall: '''A modified version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, this spell freezes the opponent rather than impaling them. ** '''Ice-Make: Shield ( Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it. ** Ice Make Stake 'Trivia' *Lyon's Japanese VA is Yūki Kaji, *Lyon's English VA is Jerry Jewell who also Licht in Black Clover. Category:Lamia Scale Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Student Category:5th Fleet Category:Snow Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World